


Autumn in love

by Z_S64



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_S64/pseuds/Z_S64
Summary: Hi! So I don't really write much but this is sth very short that I wrote late at night a while ago and I've eventually decided to publish it. Hope you enjoy! 🥰 Please leave kudos and comments below! 🙏 Happy reading !
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 46
Kudos: 51





	Autumn in love

The sound of the rain droplets rhythmically hitting against the windows echoes through the flat. It's a chilly morning. I want to shut my eyes and give into the peaceful sleep once again and drown myself in how good I feel but a sudden fear jerks me awake and sleep is ripped away from my eyes. 

The flat is quiet... too quiet and it's not a good sign at all, ever. He's probably made a huge mess which I'll have to clean up later all by myself. 

I want to call his name but the smell of coffee tells me that he's in the kitchen. I can't help my smile, even HE couldn't resist the rain's temptations and has (finally) given up last night's experiment... at least for now.

I walk slowly and silently towards the kitchen where I'm proven right. There he is; his back towards me with a mug in his hands as he stares into the flamboyant leaves of the tall tree just outside the kitchen window. I love finding him like this at times, it's as if his gaze is piercing through time and history and his mind is drowned in dates and events I know nothing of. 

"Why are you glued to the doorstep?" his voice is barely a whisper but manages to widen my smile nevertheless. He's still staring at the window and not moving a single muscle. 

"You love autumn... and rain," for once; we change roles and I'm the detective who's deducing HIM. He doesn't reply and I don't need one. His silence proves that I'm right.

Oh God, I can be frozen in this very moment, staring at him for eternity... but I walk closer and he finally looks up. I can see the rain reflecting in the galaxy of his eyes, as if instead of raindrops, a billion shinning stars are falling in his eyes.

"You were going to say something."

"Hmm?"

"Your steps were very steady just now. You wanted to say something," he says as he hands me a second mug of coffee he's picked up from the kitchen table.

I carve every detail of his face into my memory until I'm sure I'll remember them until my last breath in this world. I want to say so much but it's all been said already and he knows I love him. I can see it clearly on his face.

"One day this insomnia will cause you trouble," I say and shake my head as I run my free hand through his soft curls with a smile. He laughs and closes his eyes with a soft sigh. 

I wonder if my heart can burst with the affection I feel for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! 😁🙈 Kudos and comments much appreciated!


End file.
